youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dance of Jerry Mouse (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Dance of the Cucumber" from Tom, Fievel, and Jerry. Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry. The part of the show where Jerry comes out to sing a silly song. Jerry will be performing the traditional argentinian ballad, "The Dance of Jerry Mouse" in its original spanish. Tom will translate. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Miren al pepino. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Watch Jerry Mouse. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Vienen cómo se mueve. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): See how he moves * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Como un león. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Like a lion. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tras un raton. * Bob: Chasing a mouse. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Miren al pepino. * Bob: Watch Jerry Mouse. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sus suaves movimientos. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Oh, how smooth his motion. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tal como mantequilla * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Like butter * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): En un chango pelon. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): On a... bald monkey. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Miren al pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Watch Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Los vegetales * Tom (Tom and Jerry): All the vegetables * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Envidian a su amigo * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Envy their friend * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Como él quieren bialar * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Wishing to dance as he * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Dancing mouse, dancing mouse, dancing mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¡Baila, baila, ya! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Dance, dance, yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Miren al tomate * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Look at the cat * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¿No es triste? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Isn't it sad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): El no puede bailar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): He can't dance. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¡Pobre tomate! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Poor cat! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): El deberia poder bailar como el pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): He wishes he could dance like Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Libre y suavemente. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): free and smooth. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Pero él no puede danzar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No comprendo. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): "No comprendo"? I'll show you "No comprendo"! * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic argentinian garb! * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Okay, Fievel. But we'd better hurry--I think the dwarfs have your mother confused with someone else! Say "Peas!" * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) & Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Peas! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Escuchen al pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Listen to Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oigan su voz fuerte * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Hear his strong voice * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Como un leon * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Like a lion * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Listo a devorar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): About to eat. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Escuchen al pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Listen to Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Que dulce as su canto * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Oh, how sweet his voice * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): La voz de su garganta parece un triar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): The breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Escuchen al pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Listen to Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Los vegetales * Tom (Tom and Jerry): All the vegetables * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Envidian a su amigo * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Envy their friend * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Como él quieren cantar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Wishing to sing as he. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Singing mouse, singing mouse, singing mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¡Canta, canta, ya! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Sing, sing, yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Escuchen al tomate * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Listen to the cat * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¿No es triste? * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Isn't it sad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): El no puede cantar. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): He can't sing. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Pobre tomate. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Poor cat. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): El deberia poder cantar * Tom (Tom and Jerry): He wishes he could sing * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Fuerte y dulce como el pepino * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Strong and sweet like Jerry Mouse * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Pero no puede... * Tom (Tom and Jerry): But he can't... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¡Ni siquiera da un silbido! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it, Señor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ¡Adios, amigos! * Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Jerry. Tune in next time to hear Jerry sing ... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tom is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Musics-Spoofs